Kyuzo Hoshigaki
Kyuzo Hoshigaki is a Hidden Mist shinobi who believes in a deeper meaning of the world. Due to his life experiences, he's become confused on how sacred life is. Background Beginning Born a few years before the Fourth War, Kyuzo lived amongst his other Hoshigaki family members. One day however, he got lost away from his home and wandered around until he found a huge black pool of water. To his amazement, he found little baby sharks, who showed him the way back. He often went back to play with them, and took a huge liking to them. After some years past, he had become a genin and knew basic water techniques. Before the chunin exams, he made a contract with the sharks, giving him a new edge to the fight. The genin team he was on consisted of two Hōzuki Clan members, and they both became good friends during their journey to the exams. They all passed with flying colors, all being exceptional shinobi. After becoming a chunin, he learned how to control his Lightning Release and was ready to in list for basic units. After being denied due to lack of chakra control, he was stuck being like everyone else. This made him feel as if he wasn't good enough to be like the rest of the shinobi, causing him to spend more time with the sharks. The sharks told him to keep trying, for something would go his way. He decided he would try to become a jōnin, so he quickly applied. As he received his new jacket, the hall was ambushed, and a huge fight began. Kyuzo's family was killed in the process, putting him in a fist a rage. At that moment, he discovered his Storm Release, and was saddened to learn it when his family was killed. After the whole incident, he decided to train with the sharks, his first friends and companions. After the events that happened there, he came with new power And had mastered his Storm Release, and had gained the ability to use Earth Release. He only had two human friends, one was a jonin and one was part of the ANBU. His jonin friend asked if he would join his genin squad in a bodyguard mission. Accepting, the team went off. The mission turned out to be a trap, and all but Kyuzo died, due to him using his special ability. After killing the imposters, he returned to Kiri, dead friend in arms. His ANBU friend decided he should join the ANBU with him, to control his anger and sadness. Nervous about joining, his friend explained that his emotions could never get in the way here, only his power would be needed. Agreeing with his friend, Kyuzo performed many acts in the name of Kiri, and became known for his unique killing style. Everything went fine, until a mission sent the two friends to a remote island that needed to be explored. Although Kyuzo was very observant, he started joking around with his friend, and the both completely forgot about the true purpose and danger of the mission. A wild herd of an unknown beast ambushed them, and the two tried fighting them off. After the fighting had calmed down, Kyuzo stood up, looking for his friend. He heard an aching moan and quickly turned around. There laid his friend, bleeding rapidly from injuries. After the final beast stomped on him, the beast had killed Kyuzo's final friend, who collapsed in Kyuzo's arms. That brought about memories of the death of his family and jonin friend, putting him in a fit of complete rage. After returing home and declaring the misson as a failure, He went back to calm himself down. He went study undet a mysterious woman, by the name of Maomi Hōzuki. Seeing how she used senjutsu in her curse seal, he asked how could he learn such skill. She informed him that the seal was dangerous, and that he should try to learn from an animal summon. He went to the sharks, whom he had a deep connection with since birth, and asked if they knew anything of it. After informing him they did, they taught him, and he worked hard until he became a perfect Shark Sage. After returning to the ANBU, He went up in the ranks and became captain of the hunter-nin division. His team would later on be called Team Kyuzo. He carried on many missions, and helped Kirigakure get through tough times. He attempted to join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist, by utilizing the blade of Zabuza himself. After failing to join, he kept the blade, and it became his primary weapon when he came back to the ANBU.However, Kyuzo discovered on one mission where he met Sayuri Uchiha that the death of everyone he cared about was planned by the Kiri government. He didn't believe it, so he went to the Mizukage afterwards to discuss it. The Mizukage confessed, saying that it was only to make him into the captain he was today. Hiding his emotions, Kyuzo claimed her understood, and took his leave. When he left the office, he went out of the limits and went on an outrage, only to be greeted by Sayuri once again. She told him of the organization she was apart of and he became interested in their goals, seeing it as an opportunity to get back at Kiri. To prove himself, Kyuzo would have to retrieve a weapon, and bring it to her. Accepting the mission, he went back to Kiri and gathered his team together for one final mission. Appearance Kyuzo is tall, but not at the height of his uncle Kisame. He has tan skin, and wears a black kimono with a white around it. He carries a variety of scrolls, which contains the swords he has taken from battles if they interest him. He does however, carry his signature blade around with him. His short black hair is from his skill of swimming, as he doesn't want it in the way of his attacks either. Personality Kyuzo is a serious guy, who always is ready for battle. He has deep anger issues, which always bring about his power and strength. He can be cocky however, when he brings up the power of the sharks. Once he began his lust for change and power, he became more sinister, and only cares about his allies and their goals. His hunter-nin allies noted that he was always on the edge, and was quick to strike down anyone. Abilities Kyuzo is a very strong shinobi, as he can go from using a difficult kenjutsu attack, to blasting someone with a wave of water. His sensing abilites and techniques deprived from the sharks basically make him a sage, but he hasn't learned senjutsu form yet. Nature Transformation Kyuzo utilizes both Water Release and Lightning Release, using them simultaneously as Storm Release. He has a deep understanding and appreciation for sharks, as seen when summons them or uses shark based jutsu. He uses mud like Earth Release techniques, making it easy to combine water and earth as traps or to slow down an opponent. Taijutsu As his primary fighting style, Kyuzo uses his wild strength and anger to deliver fast but deadly blows all of the body. He often combines his Lightning Release with his taijutsu to deliver more devastating attacks. Once he activates his shark style, Kyuzo will gain strength and defensive abilities, allowing him to be a force to reckon with. Kenjutsu After gaining recognition for his sword wielding capabilities, he decided to make the ninja blades his own. Angry he couldn't yet possess the sword of his uncle, he later focused on using the blade of Zabuza. After learning the blood abilities of the sword, Kyuzo combined his abilities of the shark and became able to sense when blood was around to absorb, making the sword sharper and stronger. After having complete mastery, he now is able to flow different chakra natures to create new kenjutsu techniques. Chakra & Sensing Just like his uncle Kisame, Kyuzo was born with huge chakra reserves. He is able to use his chakra in different forms, such as enhancing his strength or enhancing moves in general. His sensing abilities are a blessing by the sharks, who taught him basic abilities of sharks that could help a shinobi. Since he can track not only chakra, but blood as well, Kyuzo becomes an asset for any group of tracker ninjas, especially when hunting a foe after a fight. Senjutsu Ever since he was a child, Kyuzo had been always been around sharks and learned a lot of things from them. Being around them for so long had earned him their complete trust, and he was able to sign a summoning contract as a genin. Kyuzo discovered Sage Mode when he was partners with Maomi Hōzuki, who explained to him that it is usually taught by animals, and that his sharks may know something about it. Curious, Kyuzo met with the Great Shark Sage, asking him if the sharks knew such skill. The Sage exclaimed that they knew such skill, and offered to teach Kyuzo due to his long loyal to the Sharks. The training was hard, but after some years Kyuzo was able to fully master it, due to his enormous chakra reserves. Having achieved Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuzo is able to enhance all of his abilities, making him a much stronger opponent for anyone that challenges him. He has mastered the fighting style Shark Kata, and has shown enough skills to combine other abilities with it. Despite his skill in the power, Kyuzo only uses it as a last resort, only using it when he is completely on the edge.